1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel mixture for two-cycle internal combustion engines in which the mixture has reduced smoke emission due to the presence of a hydrocarbyl substituted primary amine salt of a derivative of phosphoric acid.
2. Description of Related Art
In the last several years, the use of spark-ignited two-cycle internal combustion engines has increased significantly. This is due to their use in a variety of garden and recreational equipment such as motorcycles, marine outboard engines, snowmobiles, power mowers, snow blowers, chain saws, and the like. As such, the amount of smoke released from two-cycle engines has become a major environmental concern to engine manufacturers and fuel suppliers. However, few smoke reducing additives are commercially available, and the few that are contain metals which are environmentally undesirable.
More recently, the use of additives of this invention as an antioxidant in lubricating oils and as a flow improve in middle distillates has been disclosed in applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 582,316, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,945, and U.S. Ser. No. 545,002, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,666, respectively.
However, none of these publications suggest the particular additive for the two-cycle engine fuel mixture disclosed herein or its effectiveness in reducing the smoke formed during combustion of the mixture.